Sweet Dreams Are Made of Wings
by Lady Autor
Summary: Dean budzi się pewnego ranka i spostrzega pewną intrygującą rzecz na swojej poduszce. Krótki Destiel z odrobinką fluffu.


Castiel cieszył się chwilą spokoju. Dawno nie miał czasu na oglądanie życia ludzi w niebie. A było to jedno z jego ulubionych zajęć. Trafił właśnie na niebo pewnej młodej kobiety, która przybyła tu niedawno. Pięknie umeblowany, wielki dom. W środku szczęśliwa rodzina. Jej mąż i dwóch synów. To nie było wspomnienie. To było niespełnione marzenie. Castiel wiedział, że jeśli, w głębi duszy bardzo się czegoś pragnie, czasem niebo może przybrać taki właśnie kształt.

- To Mary Winchester – usłyszał głos swojego brata.

- Masz na myśli TĘ Mary Winchester? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Czyli to oznacza że już niedługo…

- Tak. Jeszcze 26 lat i jej synowie staną się najważniejszymi osobami we wszechświecie. Przybyłem tu z misją dla ciebie, Castielu. Musisz chronić jej starszego syna. To twój nowy cel. Nie możesz nas zawieść.

* * *

><p>To była jedna z tych nocy, podczas których nie męczyły go koszmary. Obudził się rano, wypoczęty jak normalny nastolatek. Często miewał bezsenne noce. Gdy tylko zmrużył oczy, widział potwory o jakich inni w jego wieku nie mieli zielonego pojęcia, a które on sam widział na własne oczy. Dlatego był wdzięczny Bogu (czy komuś tam innemu) za te poranki, gdy nie budził się z załzawionymi oczami pełnymi przerażenia. Taki właśnie był dzisiejszy ranek. Dean obrócił się na drugi bok i aż usiadł ze zdziwienia. Na poduszce obok niego leżała kępka piór. Nie takich zwykłych, jak z pościeli, tylko czarnych, a kiedy je musnął opuszkami palców, wydawały się być najmiększą i najdelikatniejszą rzeczą jaka kiedykolwiek mogła istnieć. Ze stanu fascynacji wyrwały go odgłosy dochodzące z łazienki i skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi. Sammy. Dean nie chciał się z nikim dzielić swoim nowym odkryciem, więc szybko przykrył pióra poduszką i przywitał dwunastoletniego brata z uśmiechem.<p>

- Hej Sammy, dobrze się spało?  
>- Nie było źle. Chociaż następnym razem wybierzmy jakiś motel z wygodniejszymi łóżkami, bo te naprawdę są okropne.<p>

Dean wcale nie odczuwał dyskomfortu podczas snu. Wręcz przeciwnie, czuł się jakby spał na najwygodniejszym niebiańskim łożu. O ile coś takiego istnieje. Jednak nie wspomniał na ten temat Samowi. Zamiast tego zaproponował mu żeby zszedł na stołówkę zjeść śniadanie. W głębi ducha dziękował ojcu, za to że zostawił im tyle pieniędzy, iż wystarczyło jeszcze na posiłki w motelu. Chciał zostać sam na sam ze swoim nowym znaleziskiem. Podniósł poduszkę. Ku jemu zdziwieniu, nie znajdowało się pod nią nic. Chłopak nigdy nie wierzył, że przypadki dzieją się przypadkowo. Tej nocy posypał wszystkie wejścia do ich pokoju dodatkową warstwą soli.

Jednak kiedy obudził się rano, znowu zauważył te dziwne pióra. Tym razem zdążyły zniknąć zanim udało mu się im przyjrzeć. Na przestrzeni kolejnych lat kilkakrotnie spotykał się z tym zjawiskiem, jednak nie niepokoiło go ono aż tak jak za pierwszym razem.

Pewnej nocy, już jako dorosły mężczyzna, obudził się. Nie było to spowodowane żadnym sennym koszmarem ani niczym czego powinien się obawiać. Po prostu postanowił wyzwolić się z objęć Morfeusza. Osłupiały zauważył, iż znajduje się w czyichś innych objęciach. Brązowowłosy mężczyzna leżał skupiony z zamkniętymi powiekami, przytulony do piersi Deana. Blondyn zdążył spostrzec wielkie, czarne skrzydła wypełniające większość pokoju. Rozpoznał w nich pióra które czasami były zostawione na jego poduszce. Wzdrygnął się. Brunet rozwarł powieki, a Winchester, mimo panujących ciemności, zwrócił uwagę na duże, niebieskie oczy mężczyzny. Były one w najbardziej niebiańskim, głębokim kolorze jaki zwykły śmiertelnik mógł sobie wyobrazić.  
>- Czy… czy te wszystkie noce, po których budziłem się rano wypoczęty, a nie pełen dreszczy z przerażenia, to twoja sprawka? – zapytał łagodnie, acz niepewnie Dean po dłuższej chwili milczenia.<p>

- Tak – podniósł się z poduszki, nie do końca wiedząc co powinien teraz zrobić - Zostałem powołany aby cię chronić. Jestem…

- Nie obchodzi mnie kim jesteś – przerwał mu blondyn– Dziękuję za to wszystko co dla mnie robisz. Jesteś najcudowniejszym ratunkiem jaki mógłbym sobie wyobrazić – powiedziawszy to, przytulił się do niebieskookiego, kładąc go przy tym z powrotem na poduszkę. Brunet objął go czule i przykrył jednym ze skrzydeł niczym kołdrą.

Z ust Winchestera udało mu się jeszcze usłyszeć ciche „dziękuję", po czym ten zasnął. 

* * *

><p>Dean nie pamięta tej sytuacji. Anioł po tamtej nocy postanowił usunąć mu wszelkie wspomnienia o sobie. Nie miał pojęcia o istnieniu istot niebiańskich aż do czasu gdy ta go uratowała z piekła. Jednak czasem gdy Winchester przytula Castiela, maleńkie urywki wspomnień dostają się do jego umysłu, zostawiając go z dziwnym, ale jednocześnie przyjemnym uczuciem. Czuje wtedy, że wszystko jest dokładnie tak jak powinno…<p>

_fin._


End file.
